Various forms of electronic products have been developed and used with the development of electronics. Especially, in recent years, electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablet personal computers (PCs), wearable devices, and the like, which have a variety of functions, have been widely used. These electronic devices may include one or more cameras for taking an image. For example, the electronic devices may include a front camera module and a rear camera module, and the rear camera module may include two or more cameras.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.